Family is Family
by BakuraLOLZ99
Summary: A six-year-old Marik snickered in amusement as he watched his father grumble and mumble in complaint about his son. Marik cheered again as his uncle Rashid lifted him onto his shoulders, keeping him steady by hold onto his feet securely. "Rashid is way cooler than you!" the child yelled at Malik, sticking his tongue out at him. Thiefshipping, Fem!Bakura and One-shot!


**A/N: What up? One-shot! Well... um... Not much to say... Thanks for reading! and if it wasn't obvious, Marik is Yami Marik and Malik is Hikari Marik- as I like to put it.  
**

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything except OCs' and the plot! :)  
**

* * *

A six-year-old Marik snickered in amusement as he watched his father grumble and mumble in complaint about his son. Marik cheered again as his uncle Rashid lifted him onto his shoulders, keeping him steady by hold onto his feet securely. "Rashid is way cooler than you!" the child yelled at Malik, sticking his tongue out at him.

Malik groaned, glaring up at Marik. "Shut up! I created you, so you need to respect me!" Malik then moved his glare to his brother. "You spoil that child,"

Rashid shrugged. "At least someone cares about him. You barely even give him a second thought, Malik."

Malik frowned deeply, looking back to Marik who was waving the Millennium Rod in the air, cheering.

Marik suddenly whacked Malik on top of the head with the rod.

"Dammit, Marik!" Malik cursed angrily, grabbing onto the small purple cape his son always wore. "Give me the damn rod!"

Marik stuck his tongue out at him once again, waving it high above his head. "Try and get it!"

Malik grumbled to himself as the trio continued to walk, Malik a little bit ahead. The twenty-two-year-old glanced down at his son when he felt his pants being pulled on to get his attention, stopping. "What do you want?" he growled.

Marik pulled the rod out from behind him, standing on his tip-toes to give it to the older man.

Malik's eyebrows raised as he took the rod, slipping it into his belt loop, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyes the small child. "What brought that on?"

Marik shrugged. "I don't want you to be angry..." the six-year-old then reached his arms up to his father. "Up!"

Malik sighed, picking the child up and setting him on his hip, watching Marik out of the corner of his eye as he set his head on his should and yawned. "You tired?" Malik asked, smiling slightly when he felt him nod against his should softly. "I thought you wanted to see Ishizu, though..."

"I do..." Marik yawned, his eyes slowly closing.

"Gotta stay up then," Malik whispered to him, wrapping his arms tighter around the boy. Malik may seem cruel at times towards the child, but he honestly did hold a soft spot for his son- he was his son after all.

"But I'm tired...!" Marik basically whined into Malik's shoulder.

"Then lets go home and see mommy," Malik suggested.

"Mom is scary!"

"I know she's scary, but mommy can't help it." Malik snickered.

"MALIK!"

Malik and Marik both cringed at the all too familiar voice. "Speak of the Zorc..." Malik mumbled, making Marik snicker. Malik cautiously turned around to meet to cold gaze of the mother of his child. "Hi, Bakura,"

Bakura snatched Marik away from Malik, kissing the six-year-old's head as he snuggled into her. "You could at least warn me when your taking Marik out," she said, adjusting Marik on her hip. "I wake up, and neither of you are anywhere!"

Malik sighed. Bakura was cold, ruthless, evil, but when it came to their son, she'd do almost anything to make Marik happy. Having been without a family for over 5,000 years made her salvage any time she could spare when she had found out she was pregnant. Even though she'd never admit it, she loved being a mother, especially to Marik- who actually reminded a lot of people of herself, even though he loved almost exactly like his father.

"Sorry, Bakura, but you know how you are when someone wakes you up," he reminded her.

Bakura sighed, nodding in agreement, squeezing Marik slightly in her arms. "Is he tired?"

Malik nodded. "He also whacked me in the head with the rod,"

The mother and son both snickered. "I told you if you gave that to him when he was a baby that he'd never let go of it," she reminded him.

"I know," Malik mumbled, dragging his feet as he followed Bakura back to the home they shared.


End file.
